Cerdas cermat konyol
by Aruda L
Summary: 2 orang jenius akan beradu kecerdasan nya diajang yang paling konyol sedunia, charanya adalah, si rambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru Nara. Dan satunya adalah Conan Edogawa a.k.a Shinichi Kudo. RnR please


**Title:**

**Cerdas Cermat Konyol**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto dan juga Detective Conan milik Om Aoyama Gosho**

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**Humor & Parody**

**Summary:**

**Apa yah? Oh iya, ini adalah Fic Cerdas cermat gaje antara 2 orang jenius yg gaje yaitu Conan Edogawa a.k.a Shinichi Kudo melawan Si pemalas berambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru Nara. Sekian Summary nya RnR please... tapi ingat jangan RbnR (Read but not Review)**

**Warning: Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo, Aneh, dan juga gak waras**

**Sebelum Fic ini dimulai mari kita baca Al-fatihah dulu bagi para umat islam, tapi bagi penganut agama lain silahkan membaca doa nya sendiri sendiri... Baiklah selesai dengan ini saya resmi kan Fic ini di buka.**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

Di pagi yg cerah semua orang melakukan aktivitas nya masing-masing termasuk Conan Edogawa, seorang remaja yg disihir menjadi anak-anak oleh penyihir banci bernama Gin *Note: Cerita asli gak kayak gini*

Di pagi itu pula di dimensi yg lain, pemuda berambut nanas bernama Nara Shikamaru masih tertidur lelap dan bermimpi apa jadi nya kalo dia bisa terbang *menurut ku dia akan terjatuh*

1 jam telah berlalu Akhirnya Shikamaru si pemalas terbangun dari tidur nya yg panjang, lelap, dan tak bisa diganggu lagi untuk selamanya.

"Lu kate gw mati," Ucap Pemuda yg memiliki rambut seperti rumah Spongebob Squarepant itu.

"Yaaah, semoga aja secepatnya," Kata Author mendoakan. *Pletak, dilempar pake nanas*

Kembali ke Conan yg rupanya sudah siap untuk ke sekolah.

"Eh, bukan nya sekarang sudah jam 8?" Kata Author memberi tau.

"Masa sih? Waaah, gawat gw telat...," Ucap Conan tergesa gesa mengambil tas, bekal, dan kacamata nya.

Kembali Author berkata "Bukan nya ini hari minggu? Semua sekolah kan sedang libur?"

"Hah? Jadi ini hari minggu yah?" Kata Conan dengan wajah bloon nya.

Bruk, Author sweatdroop. "Ah, gw ikutan sweatdroop juga ah...," Ucap Conan seraya sweatdroop juga.

"Tunggu dulu, kalo semua nya sweatdroop siapa yg lanjutin Fic ini? Oh iya, kan masih ada Shikamaru. Eh Shikamaru, tolong lanjutin Fic ini yah gw mau sweatdroop dulu," Ucap Author seraya sweatdroop untuk kedua kali nya.

Shikamaru yg ditinggal sendiri untuk lanjutin Fic ini akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur nya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi Shikamaru pun beranjak keluar rumah.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Asuma sensei," Sapa pemuda berambut nanas itu pada senior nya yg kecanduan rokok.

"Oh Shikamaru, Ohayou Gozaimasu," Jawab orang tua yg suka rokok itu.

"Apakah kau ada misi pagi ini?" Tanya Asuma sensei.

"Em tidak kok, memang ada apa?" shikamaru bertanya balik.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu bermain sogi," Ucap Asuma.

"Begitu yah, baiklah aku akan bermain sogi sebentar, tapi kalo kalah jangan nangis yah," Ucap Shikamaru menyindir.

"Hari ini aku tidak akan kalah, kau pikir aku menantang mu tanpa persiapan," Ucap Asuma PD.

5 menit kemudian.

"Haaah, aku kalah lagi," Ucap Asuma menggaruk kepala nya yg tidak gatal.

"Katanya ada persiapan, kok dalam waktu 5 menit kalah?" Ucap Shikamaru menyindir.

"Rupanya kau memang benar-benar orang terpandai, Shikamaru," Ucap Asuma memuji.

"Tunggu dulu aku tidak terima,"

Ucap seseorang dari dimensi lain sambil nyeloteh marah-marah.

"Masa sih orang pemalas macam dia jadi orang terpandai?" Ucap Conan esmosi (baca: emosi).

"Mau bagaimana lagi, semua orang bilang aku pandai," Sombong mode: ON

"Aku tidak terima, aku menatang mu duel," Ucap Conan seraya mengeluarkan golok nya *Lho, kok golok?*

"Baiklah kau yg menantang duluan," Ucap Shikamaru seraya menghunuskan pedang katana nya. *Aku tak tau kalo Shikamaru punya Katana*

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa,"

Teriakan perang menggema di halaman rumah asuma, teriakan itu pun berhenti ketika terdengar suara.

"Berhenti," Rupanya Author datang seraya menjulurkan kedua tangan nya berharap mereka berdua mau berhenti dan mendengarkan sebentar.

Bukan nya berhenti mereka malah sekongkol untuk menebas, menyabet, mencodet dan menghajar Author yg ganteng setengah mati ini. *Bruk, dihajar massa*

"Daripada kalian pake cara anarkis kayak gini mendingan kalian lakukan sesuatu yg lain," Ucap Author menyarankan.

"Bener juga yah," Ucap Conan.

"Tumben Author nya bijak yah," Ucap Shikamaru.

"Dari pada kalian baku hantam medingan kalian lomba makan aja!" Usul Author.

"Kenapa lomba makan?" Tanya Conan.

"Kayak nya cerita sama judul nya gak nyambung yah," Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalo kayak gitu kita lomba cerdas cermat saja!" Kata Author memberi saran.

"Gw setuju," Kata Conan girang

"Gw juga setuju," Ucap Shikamaru lebih girang.

"Tobi anak baek," Ucap Tobi gak nyambung.

"Genta anak gendut," Ucap Genta ikutan nggak nyambung.

"Author anak ganteng," Kata Author lebih gak nyambung.

10 menit kemudian persiapan selesai dan akhirnya sang Author yg keren, ganteng, hebat dll *plak* "Iya deh, kita mulai saja," Kata Author yg bonyok.

"Pertanyaan pertama, Siapakah Naruto?"

Teeet, "Naruto adalah anak berambut kuning suka warna oranye punya kumis atau semacam nya dipipi," Jawab Conan dengan cepat.

"Yak benar sekali, Pertanyaan kedua, Apa nama depan nya Ran?"

Teeet, "Mouri," Jawab Shikamaru lebih cepat dari Conan.

"Yap kau benar, pertanyaan selanjutnya, Dimanakah menara Eifel?"

Teeet, "Di Tokyo," Jawab Conan ngasal.

"Salah,"

"Maklum pas lagi pak pelajaran Geografi gw sering tidur gara-gara guru nya membosankan," Kata Conan memberitau alasan nya. *Sumpah, saya gak nanya sama sekali*

Teeet, kali ini shikamaru yg menjawab "Pastinya bukan di Konoha,"

"Yaiyalah T**OL, jawaban kalian berdua salah pertanyaan ini dianggap draw, jawaban yg bener adalah di Perancis,"

"Selanjutnya, Siapa Author yg paling ganteng sepanjang masa?"

Teeet, "Gw tau, mungkin Aiyu 2302," Ucap Conan. *Dia itu cewek oon*

"Bukaaaan jawaban lo salah,"

"Gw tau, pasti bukan lo," Kata Shikamaru sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Author.

"TETOT... Salah juga yg bener tuh gw," Narsis Mode: ON

"Gak mungkiin," Kata Conan, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ran Mouri, Kogoro Mouri, Yusei Fudo, Gin, Vodka, DJ, Akatsuki, Ryuk, L, Ai Haibara, Kotetsu, Gai, Anko, Tsunade, Suzune, Readers sekalian, Monyet di pulau kambang, Orang gila di Sambang Lihum, Patung Pancoran, Banci di Taman Lawang, Sufi, Rajib, Ari, Lukman dll.

"Sirik amat jadi orang sih, Amat aja nggak sirik," Kata Author sok tau.

Di tempat lain "Gak mungkiin," Kata Amat yg di bicarakan.

"Udahlah, Ganti topik, Siapakah orang terbodoh di dunia?"

Teeeet, "Author yg bernama L-ThE-MyStEriOuS," Jawab Shikamaru nyerocos.

"Benar sekaliiii, Eh tunggu dulu, bukan nya Author yg bernama L-ThE-MyStEriOuS itu aku sendiri, pasti ada kesalahan disini," Ucap Author sambil baca quiz beserta jawaban di kertas yg ada di tangan nya.

"Udahlah Author sekali bodoh tetap bodoh terima aja DL, kertas yg lu pegang aja berkata begitu," Ucap Conan santai.

"Apaan tuh DL," Tanya Author.

"DL tuh singkatan dari Derita Loe," Ucap Conan.

"Grrr, ya sudahlah lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya, berapakah hasil dari

1 + 1 x 2 + 2 : 1 - 10 + 5 : 9 x 152 + 669 : 1 x 0 + 1 - 1 x 1 x 5 x 6 x 9 x 100 x 152 + 60 :6 - 10 =

Teeet, tak di sangka-sangka Shikamaru menekan bel duluan "Boleh ulang pertanyaan nya gak?"

Bruk, All minus Shikamaru Sweatdroop.

Teet, Conan menekan bel setelah bangun dari Sweadroop nya seraya berkata "Jawaban nya 0,"

"Benar sekali,"

"Hah, benar? Padahal aku jawab nya asal tuh," Ucap Conan bingung. *Kalo gak percaya boleh mencoba hitung pake Kalkulator tercanggih sekalipun*

"Lanjut ke soal berikutnya, Apakah lanjutan Lyric ini? (My knee is still shaking)

Teeet, belum lagi Lyricnya selesai Shikamaru sudah menjawab "Lika i was twelve,"

"Kau benar," *Kalo gak percaya silahkan buka website bernama Anime lalu cari lagu Wind ED 1 Naruto*

"Lanjut ke soal berikutnya, Cuplikan Lyric tadi adalah cuplikan lagu apa?"

Teeeet, Conan memukul bel dengan palu yg entah dia dapat dari mana "Itu cuplikan lagu Wind by Akeboshi ED 1 nya Naruto,"

"Benar sekali, baiklah sekian dulu quiz ini, kami akan melanjutkan setelah pesan-pesan yg mau lewat ini," Ucap Author

Dibalik sponsor "Hah, jadi kita masuk TV?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah bloon nya yg oon.

"Kalo tau masuk TV gw bakal berpose sekeren-keren nya," Kata Conan sambil merapikan bajunya.

"Siapa bilang masuk TV?" Tanya Author.

"Tadi katamu setelah pesan-pesan berikut berarti kan kita masuk TV," Kata Conan.

"Masuk TV gundul mu, pesan-pesan itu cuman alasan supaya gw bisa benerin bel yg lu rusakin," Kata Author Esmosi. (Baca: Emosi)

Setelah 15 menit menanti.

"Yak, kembali ke quiz gaje dan tidak bermutu ini, pertanyaan berikutnya yg mana yg paling cepat Cheetah, Hiu, Elang?"

Teeeet, "Jawaban nya Cheetah," Jawab Shikamaru secepat Cheetah

"Woi Author, bel nya masih rusak padahal tadi gw udah nekan bel lebih dulu dari si rambut nanas tuh," Ucap Conan mengepul ngepulkan asap yg gak karuan.

"Tenang aja Con, jawaban Shikamaru salah kok, nah giliran lu yg jawab,"

"Emmmm, kalo bukan Cheetah berarti Elang dong,"

"TETOT, salah juga yg benar adalah yg menciptakan mereka," Kata Author dengan wajah Innocent nya.

5 x 48 jam berlalu ratusan soal telah di berikan tetapi kedudukan masih seri yaitu 99 kali benar 99 kali salah dan 99 kali seri dengan kata lain sudah 198 soal yg di berikan.

"Soal ke 199 monyet apa yg ngeselin?" Tanya Author yg mulut nya berbuih karena terlalu banyak bicara.

"Monyet besar Alaska," Jawab Conan lesu.

"Salah,"

"Gorila," Kata Shikamaru yg kepalanya tertunduk diatas meja

"Salah juga, yg bener Monyetel TV lagi di reparasi, Monyetel radio lagi di demo," Kata Author menuturkan jawaban gajenya.

"Huh, ini pertanyaan terakhir yg bisa jawab pokok nya itu yg menang, Siapakah Lukman itu?"

"Lukman itu penggemar gw," Jawab Conan semangat.

"Jawaban nya bener sih, tapi bukan jawaban itu yg gw cari,"

"Lukman itu bukan temen gw," Ucap Shikamaru ngasal.

"Yaiyalah, Lukman bukan temen lo," Kata Author yg malas berkata-kata.

"Lukman itu nama panjang dari L," Jawab Conan lagi.

"Salah,"

"Lukman itu bukan temen gw," Kata Shikamaru mengulangi jawaban nya tadi.

"Udah gw bilang salah,"

"Lukman itu adalah anak dari dunia lain yg suka pake topi over dosis sampai kemata," Ucap Orang misterius yg tiba-tiba datang.

"Yak benar sekali, akhirnya quiz gaje yg menghabiskan waktu gw selesai juga," Ucap Author girang.

"Hah, kok bener? Siapa yg jawab?," Tanya Shikamaru dan Conan.

"Yaiyalah bener, Lukman itu kan gw," Ucap orang aneh yg pake topi sampai nututpin mata nya itu.

"Siapapun lo, yg penting lo yg jadi orang terpandai, karena lo yg jawab soal terakhir," Kata Author sambil beresin koper nya.

"Nah kalian, gw pergi dulu yah, gw mau meni pedi di salon dulu," Ucap Author yg ketularan penyakit Dei-dei, Orowati, Gin-chan, dan seluruh Banci di taman lawang.

"Woi tunggu dulu, gak bisa gitu dong," Ucap Conan dengan nada yg Really really angry.

"Iya bener, ini kan lomba cerdas cermat antara gw sama Conan aja, kenapa si orang aneh ini ikutan?" Kata Shikamaru sambil mengepul-ngepulkan asap dari hidung dan telinga nya.

"Maaf yah, tapi orang yg kau bilang aneh ini adalah orang terpandai dan tidak ada yg bisa mengelak itu," Ucap pemuda yg bertopi over dosis itu. Super Sombong Mode: ON

"Gw kagak terima," Ucap Shikamaru dan Conan seraya menggebuki orang gaje dari dimensi lain itu.

**OWARI...?**

**Fiuh, akhirnya selesai, gimana Fic nya? Gaje kah? *Terlalu gaje* OOC kah? *Banget* OC kah? *Apa lagi* Ancur kah? *SANGAAAAAAT* kalo gitu silahkan Review Fic saya terserah mau berupa kritik, saran, concrit, flame, atau bahkan pujian juga boleh *NGAREP* kalo perlu di jadikan story Favorit juga boleh *Terlalu berharap jangan mimpi* Kalo misalkan ada yg marah gara-gara Conan terlalu OOC atau Gin yg jadi banci silahkan marahi orang bernama Lukman itu, karena dia yg beri ide.**

**Ya sudah review yah... L-ThE-MyStEriOuS sign-out.**


End file.
